


The Fight Under Shattered Sight

by retrinazambrano



Series: Lucky Feather and Magic Knickers [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Robin and Regina meet as the Evil Queen and Robin Hood under the shattered sight curse.





	The Fight Under Shattered Sight

**Author's Note:**

> An snippet of a chapter originally written for the Pixie Dust project.

It was pitch black as Robin of Locksley fought his way through the dark, cutting down offending branches in his wake, when he saw a light, a fire up ahead. _Great_ , he thought, _unassuming villagers_ to steal from, as he approached, as quiet as the skilled thief he was, ready to sneak up on his prey. He watched as that light, that fire got closer and closer - that camp was moving! - until he saw that it wasn't what he'd thought. It was…

"Regina?"

The use of her name made her turn slowly, a fireball in her palm illuminating the small clearing in the trees. "It's your majesty to a petty thief like you," she spat, her face contorting in anger.

Robin was quick to bite back with, "a petty thief I may be, but I am not a queen in the woods."

She glared then, a deathly thing, wondering out loud what she'd ever seen in such a man, to which he responded that she was quite frankly insufferable. She rolled her eyes at that, a move he mirrored and she tried to move past him. He stopped her, of course, his hand darting out to block her path and she, in no uncertain terms, requested that he moved. The moment his skin shifted against hers, there was a spark, a sizzling current of electricity that made her jump.

Just a couple of magic remnants, that was all. Nothing more.

"No, milady, I have a couple of things I'd like to say to you."

He launched into a tirade of what she haughtily considered woe is me stories about how magic ruined everything, was the basis of the curse and how, because of said curse, he was without his son, but she noticed that he never blamed her magic for anything. How odd. It didn't matter though, not really, for she was tired, overcome with ennui from his impassioned speech (something she gritted out at him in a low voice) and she tried to move past again but he wouldn't let her go. She was getting more antsy than angry now (her need to rip off Snow White's head was waning just a little with each passing moment and she didn't need that need to weaken) and she cut into his speech with a "but how exactly did you free yourself from those secure chains?"

He stopped mid-sentence and levelled his eyes at her. "You knew I was a thief when you met me," he quipped and from that, there was a slight crinkle to her eyes, a ghost of a genuine smile, but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared.

"Well, Robin of Locksley, if you do not remove yourself from my path, I will have no choice but to remove you myself," she retorted. That just amused him, causing a snicker and the flame residing in her hand grew just that little bit hotter, that little bit bigger.

_Challenge accepted._

She screamed out in frustration and released the fire, Robin ducking just in time to see it fly over his shoulder, hitting a tree behind him and sparking it up, casting light above the duelling pair.

"That wasn't very regal, your majesty," he jokes, her title coming out in such a drawl that not only heats up the fireball in her hand, but also the fire starting to quietly rage within her body. Only, that fire wasn't anger, it was… she didn't know what it was, but it startled her. Either way, she would not let him get away with his barbs, another fireball heading in his direction but for some reason, her aim was far off today as she shot far too high, letting the flames land in the branches. The temperature in the air was rising, but so was the tension between these two soulmates, that fact all but forgotten as they circled one another.

"So, why in the forest and not the castle, hmm? Do you like the smell of forest?" Robin asked. Regina, with a smirk, said that in a former life she did, but informed him that now she was just passing through from her vault. She needed to leave and naturally he was in her way. When he still refuses to move from her path, the continuous fireballs start, Robin too quick for her, too agile and, having had enough of ducking for cover every ten seconds, the thief drew his bow and let an arrow sail right by her into the tree trunk behind.

"That arrow almost took off my head!" she bellowed and he shrugged.

"Turnabout is fair play, milady," he said, and another fireball comes at him, then an arrow at her, turn taking in almost a pantomime state of events. Though neither cared to admit it, there was something happening, sparks that had nothing to do with the magic of the curse, electricity sizzling around their enclosure as they threw little insults, almost flirtatious comments about the heat between them, the mere shape of arrows, his quiver (he bites back that she'd do the quivering one day), the skilled archer's fingers he is in possession of at one another. It upped their game, for this was now not about revenge, but pure sport for the basic fact that, despite the curse bringing out the worst versions of themselves, they were still undeniably attracted to one another.

The trees were burning now, at risk of starting a forest fire and the thief and the queen were at a stalemate. Both their aims were off, unheard of from one of the greatest sorceresses of her generation and a legendary archer, but something was holding them back from disposing of the other, yet still keeping them drawn.

That was it, however. They'd become tired of their back and forth and the fireball in Regina's hand grew larger than ever as Robin drew the string of his arrow back. Both had to die, such was the intention of the curse. Their eyes met as they both commenced a silent countdown.

Three…

Two…

One.

There was a tingling at the tips of their fingers as Regina flung her hand at Robin's head, as he released his arrow to aim straight between her eyes. Miraculously, somehow - and neither knew what possessed them to do it - they both missed, having changed the course of their weapons at the very last second, stunning the other. Regina was still for a fraction of a second as his arrow, one that never missed its target (but had multiple times tonight) flew right past her cheek, its feathers brushing her skin in the softest juxtaposition to its intention, whereas Robin's head whipped around to stare at the huge blaze engulfing the centuries-old oak behind him.

Regina needed to focus on the job at hand: getting that damn princess' heart. The thief was distracted, she noted, and she stepped back, back a little more and, as he turned to face her, to ask what on earth was going on… she was gone, only wisps of purple smoke to prove that she was ever there in the first place.

Robin sighed, irritated at her disappearance. He was starting to warm to her. He chuckled darkly to himself; judging by the sheer number of fireballs she'd volleyed at his head… it was no wonder.


End file.
